<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zero G by waywardodysseys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382134">Zero G</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys'>waywardodysseys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Oral Receiving, Pedro Pascal character's Ezra from Prospect, Sex, Zero-gravity sex, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra closes his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. He’s heading back to the station. Back to you. He had lost count of how long he was down on the alien planet. . .</p><p>He missed your voice, your body, your touch, your mouth. He couldn’t wait to lay his deep brown eyes on you and your Y/H/C hair, your Y/E/C eyes. Just thinking of you and the way you’d welcome him back got him hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra from Prospect, Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zero G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is published on Tumblr under the same name.</p><p>*This fic was requested.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra closes his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. He’s heading back to the station. Back to you. He had lost count of how long he was down on the alien planet after the first couple of weeks especially since the pod he was on malfunctioned during landing, causing him to be stranded on the green planet with a mute companion.</p><p>He missed your voice, your body, your touch, your mouth. He couldn’t wait to lay his deep brown eyes on you and your Y/H/C hair, your Y/E/C eyes. Just thinking of you and the way you’d welcome him back got him hard.</p><p>Ezra shifted in his seat, adjusting his suit. He didn’t need the poor girl next to him finding out who and what he was thinking of.</p><p>“You okay?” Cee asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ezra hissed out. “I finally get to see someone my eyes have missed seeing.”</p><p>Cee kept her gaze on the station, waiting for the pod to dock. </p><p>“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Ezra asks once the pod docks.</p><p>Cee nodded. “Yeah, I’ll survive.” </p><p>“Clear to disembark pod one-zero-eight.” Came a robotic voice through the pod’s coms system.</p><p>Once inside the docking bay corridor, Ezra lifts his helmet off and is assisted by med personnel.</p><p>“Your partner did a good job Ezra,” the med tech says as he checks Ezra’s amputated arm. “You’re going to survive.”</p><p>Ezra swallows some water. “Good.”</p><p>The med tech places a syringe in Ezra’s other arm. “This is some pain medicine. It might knock you out.”</p><p>“Where’s Y/N?”</p><p>The med tech raises his eyebrows. “She’s on the bridge. Do you want me to call her?”</p><p>Ezra closes his eyes as the pain medicine flows through his veins. “Yes, please.”</p><p>-------</p><p>You watch as a couple of med techs place Ezra on your bed. </p><p>“Thank you both,” you smile, “I’ll watch him, take care of him.” Oh, you were definitely going to take care of him. You missed him.</p><p>After they leave, you sit on the bed and reach up, touching his face. You feel the fuzz prickle your skin; his mustache is fuller than it was when he left. You missed his soft lips, his caressing touch, his tongue against your sweet spots. </p><p>You didn’t care he was missing an arm. You were glad to just have him back, alive.</p><p>You straddle him and lean down, kissing those soft lips. Within seconds Ezra is kissing you back and you feel his arm traveling over your ass and up your back.</p><p>You pull back and look down into his deep brown eyes. You smile, “welcome back.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you Y/N.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” you say before pressing your lips against his. You’re starving for him and him alone. “I need you Ezra. It’s been too long. Self-care only goes so far.”</p><p>Ezra smirks. “Agreed.”</p><p>You reach up and unzip your captain’s jacket, take it off and throw it down to the floor.</p><p>Ezra sucks in a breath as he gets hard as you reveal more of your skin to him. His hand roams up your side, his fingers graze your skin lightly then trace the outline of your cleavage against the bra you are wearing. “Y/N.”</p><p>“Ezra,” you whisper as you reach behind you and unhook it. You toss it aside.</p><p>“So glad I’m back,” Ezra moans as he sits up and flicks one nipple then the other. </p><p>You arch your back and your fingers sweep through his soft hair as he latches onto one nipple and suckles. His hand palms your other breast and flicks its nipple. “Oh—Ezra…yes.”</p><p>He’s strong enough to pull you up against him and flip you onto your back. He kisses your mouth before he begins leaving a trail of kisses along your jawline, down your neck, down the valley between your breasts. He kisses your stomach, moves his cheeks along your skin, giving you goosebumps from the sensation of his fuzz scrapping your skin.<br/>
“I want to taste you my captain.” Ezra whispers as his hand unbuttons and unzips your pants.</p><p>“Yes, please.” You moan as you help him pull down your pants and underwear. You use your feet to kick them off. They land somewhere on the floor. </p><p>You open your legs and watch as Ezra keeps his eyes on yours as he kisses one inner thigh then the other. He moves his cheek against your skin, causing you to suck in a breath at the feeling of feeling his fuzz against your inner thighs. “Ezra, please.”</p><p>Ezra opens your folds with his fingers. Your pussy is hot, wet. He dips his head, licks up your folds and finds your clit. You still taste sweet as ever. It feels as though he is tasting you for the first time again.</p><p>You suck in another breath and let out a content sigh as Ezra begins circling your clit with his tongue. Your fingers sweep through his hair again as he brings you to the brink of pleasure.</p><p>“Ezra—yes—oh—yes—,” you pant as your orgasm brews to the surface. Your fingers tighten against Ezra’s head as his tongue dances with your sensitive nub. Your orgasm crashes inside of you, making you arch your back and moan loudly.</p><p>Ezra keeps his tongue against your clit as your orgasm hits, as he feels it ripple through your body. He feels you squirm under his tongue. He knows you missed it, missed him. </p><p>“Ezra, please,” you plead.</p><p>Ezra smiles as he kisses each inner thigh before kissing his way back up your stomach. He flicks each of your nipples then nips at your neck. </p><p>You reach down and lift his shirt up and over his head.</p><p>He brushes his mouth against yours lightly. “I want you in zero g captain.”</p><p>You smile as you help him pull down his pants and underwear. “Sometimes I think that’s why you stick around.”</p><p>Ezra cups your cheek, strokes your skin. “There are other things too my captain.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have agreed to let you go,” you whisper as you touch the nub on his arm.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you—”</p><p>“I love you Ezra. You losing a limb doesn’t bother me. Now if it was your cock,” you raise your eyebrows and teasingly smile.</p><p>“If it was my cock, I wouldn’t have fought so hard to return to you Y/N.”</p><p>You press your forehead against his. “I can’t say this enough. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Ezra presses his lips against your temple. “I missed you too my love.” </p><p>You enable the zero g inside your room. Within a second you and Ezra are floating inside of your room, along with the clothes you had thrown on the floor. You move towards Ezra, push him against the wall. You kiss him lightly as your hands hold him against the wall.</p><p>“Y/N,” Ezra whispers against your lips.</p><p>You kiss along his jawline, down his long neck. You nibble at his skin as you kiss your way down his chest and stomach. Once you reach his hard cock, you lick it from the base to the tip.</p><p>“Fuck!” Ezra hisses.</p><p>You grin before taking his hard length into your mouth. Your tongue swirling around its girth, lathering it with your saliva. You moan in pleasure because you’ve missed his cock, you’ve missed him more though. You reach up and cup his balls. </p><p>“I need to be in you,” Ezra grounds out. Your mouth on his cock is ramping up his orgasm. All he’s been using these past months has been his hand and thoughts of your mouth on his cock, thoughts of his cock buried deep inside your pussy. </p><p>You take his cock out of your mouth, your tongue licking from the base to the tip again before you kiss your way back up his stomach and chest. “I need you in me too Ezra.”</p><p>Ezra growls as he uses his arm to pull you to him. He kicks his feet lightly so he can push you against the wall. </p><p>You know what to do. You lift your legs up and use your arms to pull Ezra into them. His hard cock finds your pussy. He strokes the folds, making you moan, then enters your pussy slowly. “Fuck! Yes!” You moan out as you feel his hard, thick length inside you again. </p><p>Ezra moans lowly as he feels your slick pussy walls around his cock again. He’s in pure ecstasy as he thrusts into you a few times. He then pulls you from against the wall and begins laying back on the air. He arches his back as you begin rolling your hips.</p><p>“Fuck Y/N!” Ezra says as his hand grasps your side and slides down to your hip.</p><p>Your hands travel up his chest, feeling his skin under your hands for what seems like the first time. “You’re not going anywhere for a while Ezra,” you whisper.</p><p>Ezra tightens his hand on your hip as he watches you roll your hips, watches as your hair lifts off your shoulders and floats in the air. “Keep me as long as you like.” He leans forward and places a kiss on your mouth. “I’m yours captain.”</p><p>You kiss him back and loop your arms around his neck. Your fingers weave through his hair. “God, Ezra,” you moan as another orgasm begins building inside of you.</p><p>Ezra wraps his arm around you, holding you against him as you begin rolling your hips faster. Ezra knows his own orgasm is building inside of him. He’s happy he has returned to you. Happy he is buried deep inside of your tightness and wetness; happy you love him even with a lost limb. </p><p>You arch your back pushing your breasts forward. Ezra moans as he feels your nipples against him. “Yes, Ezra.” You moan as he suckles on one nipple then the other. Him suckling at your nipples is making your orgasm build more quickly. “I—umm—mmm—Ezra.”</p><p>Ezra thrusts up into you a couple of times, which pushes you over the edge.</p><p>Your orgasm rolls through your body and you lean forward and place your forehead against his. “Cum in me Ezra. Please.”</p><p>Ezra kisses you, and moans as you continue to roll your hips. “Fu—fu—Y/N!”</p><p>“Yes, Ezra.” You pant.</p><p>Ezra growls as he explodes inside of your pussy. “Y/N!”</p><p>You smile and lick his lips before capturing them and kissing him deeply.</p><p>Ezra holds you against him as his orgasm goes through his entire body. He’s delighted he’s back on the station, back with you – his captain, his love. “I love you Y/N.”</p><p>“I love you Ezra.”</p><p>You two float in the air getting lost in each other’s eyes, then in a deep passionate kiss. Your arms are wrapped around him and his arm is holding you against him closely – skin touching skin. Both of you know there will be more days ahead to make up for lost time. </p><p>“Disable zero g,” you say aloud.</p><p>You and Ezra fall back onto the bed, keeping yourselves wrapped around each other. </p><p>Never wanting to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>